


Home.

by MagnetForStupidity (Rattchet)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattchet/pseuds/MagnetForStupidity
Summary: You've noticed some of your clothes have disappeared recently.Rain and Dewdrop may or may not be responsible.
Relationships: Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Reader, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Water Ghoul, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Water Ghoul/Reader, Water Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Home.

"Is that....is that my sweater?" You ask incredulously as Rain unpacks his suitcase, "I've been looking for that." 

Rain clears his throat nervously, holding up the article of clothing for you to take. "It smelled like you," he murmurs, embarrassed.

Dewdrop smirks as he dumps his duffle bag out, "Yeah, he cuddled with it at night. Kept it by his pillow." 

You glance at Dew's pile, throwing your hands up in exasperation, "That's my shirt, you shit!"

It was Rain's turn to smirk, leaning over to whisper in your ear. "He slept in it. I think you can imagine what we got up to while he wore it," he says, nipping at your jaw. Your face flushes, your mind going to absolutely sinful places. You clear your throat, reaching up to rub at the nipped spot nervously. Rain catches your hand, lacing his fingers with your own as he steps up and grabs you from behind. “We missed you,” he says softly, nuzzling your neck. 

You draw in a sharp breath as Dew comes closer, encircling your waist from the front. The fire ghoul nuzzles the other side of your neck, his breath hot against your skin. “Why don’t we show her how much we missed her,” he says, his voice a low rumble. 

Rain chirrs in agreement, moving to kiss Dewdrop over your shoulder. A happy purr escapes the water ghoul as their tongues slick together briefly, his claws kneading gently into your side. 

You watch closely out of the corner of your eye as the ghouls separate, a thin trail of saliva breaking as Dew licks his lips. Rain pulls out of your field of vision and settles his chin back on your other shoulder, rubbing his cheek along yours. A small moan escapes you as both ghouls run their hands over your sides, your lips quickly claimed in a searing kiss from the fire ghoul in front of you. 

Your fingers thread into Dew’s hair as you try to pull him closer, a quiet whine escaping as you feel his smirk against your lips. Rain grazes his teeth over your pulse, licking at the spot before working a mark into your skin. One of your hands goes to the water ghoul’s hair, grabbing on a little tighter than you meant to as he hits a particularly sensitive spot. He growls lowly in response, his hands getting busy on removing your clothes as he pushes you forward. Dew takes the hint and guides you back towards the bed slowly, his walking pace at odds with his arms working at clasps and buttons on clothing. 

It doesn’t take long for naked bodies to be exposed, both ghouls taking full advantage of the uncovered skin. Small nips and licks placed in just the right spots have you breathing heavily by the time Dewdrop sits on the edge of the bed and Rain pushes you to sit in the fire ghoul’s lap. Your back is to Dew’s chest and he wraps his arms around your middle as Rain settles your thighs over the sides of the legs under you.

You whimper as Dewdrop spreads his legs, pulling yours open at the same time. Rain settles in between your thighs, a wicked gleam in the deceptively docile ghoul’s eyes. He kisses his way up one of your thighs until he reaches your core, skipping over where you want him most in favor of kissing back down to your other knee. 

He licks his way back up, trailing his fingers after his mouth. He groans softly as he spreads you open, sliding a finger through the wetness he finds and offering it up to Dewdrop. You feel the fire ghoul purr as his long tongue sticks out to wrap around Rain’s finger, a moan escaping him as he tastes your arousal.  
You flush and try to hide your face, earning a tsk as Dewdrop pulls your face gently toward his. “Don’t hide,” he says, nuzzling your cheek before pressing his mouth to yours. 

You jolt as you feel an inhuman tongue run along your slit, Dewdrop swallowing your moan as Rain slowly slides a finger in your cunt. He takes his time with you, his long, forked tongue circling around your clit and finger massaging your walls. He’s soon able to add a second finger, staring up and meeting your eyes as he does so. You can’t help but watch as his tongue picks up the pace on your nub, a whimper forcing its way out of your chest as Dewdrop runs his hands over what skin he can reach.

Rain closes his eyes as he sinks back into eating you out, growling as he feels your walls clench around his fingers. Your moans come more frequently, your body shifting to try and ride the ghoul’s face with his movements. You whine as Dew trails his hands down to grip your hips, stilling you. 

“Let Rainy work,” the fire ghoul teases, nipping at your shoulder. He grins cheekily as you shoots him a glare, his grin turning sinister as your mouth falls open with another moan. Your head falls back onto Dewdrop’s shoulder with a keen, your orgasm hitting you like a ton of bricks. Both ghouls groan as you shatter, Rain working you through it.

The water ghoul sits up, kissing his way slowly towards your mouth. He grins as you shudder in aftershocks, his hands sliding up your thighs to grip your hips as his lips land on yours. The kiss is slow and sweet, making you smile against him. A purr kicks up in Rain’s chest as he pulls away, leaning his forehead to yours as the three of you share the warmth of your afterglow. 

“It’s good to be home,” the water ghoul murmurs, stroking your cheek softly, Dew humming in agreement.


End file.
